Her heart lives on
by Anime Wildfire
Summary: Kagome Higurashi has heart disease. Inuyasha Taisho is at the hospital visiting his mother after she is in a terrible car accident. But when Inuyasha's mother makes the ultimate sacrifice, can Kagome comfort Inuyasha when he needs her the most? I/K onesho


**Wahoo!!! I saw Pirates of the carribean last week! As well as spider man 3! They were both good, but honestly, I thought spider man 3 could have been better. I mean, come on! How long does it take for those two get married?!**

**Anyway, this is my newest oneshot, I actually wrote it a few weeks ago, but was unable to post it until now. It's an InuyashaXKagome fic, of course. **

**Sorry to those of you who are fans to my other stories, the next chapter's are coming! I've just been having a hard time typing them lately thanks to my stupid computer. But I'm working on them. Anyway, enjoy this Inuyasha and Kagome fic!**

**Anime Wildfire**

Her heart lives on...

------------------------------------------

Inuyasha couldn't believe it, 2 hours ago, she'd said she was going to the store and would be back in a minute, and now she was in the hospital, dying.

Inuyasha sighed and took his mother's hand, it wasn't fair, it wasn't fair at all.

His anger building up, Inuyasha stood up and walked to the window, glancing out of it as he tried to control his anger.

_Flashback_

_a screech of tires, the sound of metal crashing. People screaming all around, a woman's hand lying limply out the window._

_End flashback_

Inuyasha grimaced, thinking about the accident wasn't going to help. The door suddenly opened behind him, and Inuyasha turned around to see his sister-in-law Rin step through the door, Inuyasha's brother and Rin's husband Sesshomaru behind her.

"oh my gosh." Was all Rin said, she placed the flowers in her hands on the desk next to the bed and sat in the same chair Inuyasha had been in a minute before. She glanced up at Inuyasha. "how's she doing?" she asked. Inuyasha sighed and turned back towards the window. "not very well." He said.

"oh god." Rin said, she held her hand to her mouth and tried to hold back tears. Unable to hold it back any longer, she jumped up and rushed out of the room. Sesshomaru glanced at Inuyasha before following Rin, closing the door behind him.

Inuyasha ignored them and sat down next to his mother's bed. She had gotten severly hurt when the car had started to roll, thus causing her injuries.

Inuyasha sighed again, what would he do without his mother?

------------------------------------

Kagome Higurashi sighed as she hummed to herself, staring out of the window in her hospital room. Kagome had heart disease, and had been in the hospital for three months.

"morning Kagome." Kagome's nurse said as she came into the room carrying Kagome's breakfast. Kagome smiled. "good morning Kaede." She said. Kaede set Kagome's breakfast at the end of her bed before beginning to make her bed.

Kagome skipped over to her hospital bed and leaped onto it, landing on her knees.

"Kaede, why time is my mother coming to visit?" she asked, Kaede glanced over at her. "in about an hour or two, she said she had to run Sota to soccer practice and then run to the market before she came." She said, Kagome sighed.

"I guess that means I'll have to wait around for a while." She said as Kaede left the room.

She sighed and began to hum again, glancing around the room for something to do. Suddenly, the news report caught her attention, she flipped off the mute button.

"-authorities say the woman was badly injured, while the other driver was sadly killed on impact. The woman, Izayoi Taisho, was taken to Shikon hospital by an ambulence a while ago. Authorities say the crash was caused by the other driver failing to stop at-"

Click! Kagome swiched off the TV. "Shikon hospital? That's this hospital. I wonder how she's doing…" she wondered. She climbed off her bed and paced around the room for a minute.

"I know! I'll go visit her!" she said suddenly. Kagome snuck over to the door and peeked out, glancing down the hallway for an nurses. Luckily, there was none. Kagome quickly raced out of her room and over to the receptionist's desk.

"um, excuse me. I would like to know the room number of Izayoi Taisho." She said. The receptionist nodded. "one second." She said, she typed at her computer for a second before turning back to Kagome. "she's in room 101." She said. Kagome smiled and nodded.

"thank you." She said before heading down the hallway. _Her room is right near mine._ She thought, stopping outside room 101.

"well, here goes…"

----------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha blinked in surprise as a girl suddenly opened the door and came in the room. She glanced around, spotted Inuyasha, and smiled.

"hi there, is this the room of Izayoi Taisho?" she asked, Inuyasha glared at her. "who the hell are you?" he asked, the girl stepped inside and closed the door behind her.

"sorry, I should introduce myself." She said, "I'm Kagome, I'm a patient here."

"what are you doing here?" Inuyasha growled, Kagome smiled. "I heard about the accident on the news, and when I heard she was at this hospital… I just wanted to see how she was doing." She said. Inuyasha glared at her.

"it's none of your business." He said, Kagome just smiled and went on talking. "is she your mother?" she asked, Inuyasha relaxed slightly, then nodded. "yeah." He said.

"what's your name?" she asked. "Inuyasha." He replied. "wow! What an interesting name!" Kagome said, she giggled. Inuyasha stared at her. _did she just giggle at my name?_ He wondered.

"Kagome!" a voice shouted, and Kagome's face paled. "KAGOME!" the door suddenly opened, and a nurse rushed in.

"oh Kagome, there you are! You scared me to death! Com' on now, you have to go back to your room." She said, Kagome nodded in defeat and left the room. The nurse turned to Inuyasha.

"sorry about that, Kagome's always running off to visit the other patients. Although I don't blame her, poor girl." She said.

"that girl, Kagome, what do you know about her?" Inuyasha asked, he was beginning to grow curious about her.

"Kagome? The poor dear, she's been here for 3 months. She has heart disease, and unless a replacement heart becomes avaible soon… she'll have three months to live." She said, Inuyasha blinked in surprise.

_How the hell can she be so cheerful when she has three months to live?_ Inuyasha wondered.

"what else do you know about her?" Inuyasha asked, Kaede thought for a minute. "well, she's always cheerful, even though she might not live very long. I don't know how she does it…" she said, she opened the door. "good day mister Taisho." She said before closing the door behind her.

--------------------------------------------------------------

a few hours later, Inuyasha was still at the hospital. He refused to leave his mother alone, no matter how much Rin pleaded or Sesshomaru threatened him.

Inuyasha groaned in frustration, for some reason, he couldn't get that girl Kagome out of his mind. What was it about her? The fact that she came to see his mother, even though she had never met her before? Or the fact that she had wanted to know his name…

"this is stupid!" Inuyasha suddenly said, he glanced out the window, stepping into the moonlight pooling on the floor to rest his hands on the cool panes of the glass window.

"_what's your name?" she asked. "Inuyasha." He replied. "wow! What an interesting name!" Kagome said, she giggled._

"ugh, why can'y I get that girl out of my mind?!" Inuyasha wondered, stepping away from the window, he returned to his seat next to his mother, who still showed no signs of moving or being awake.

_Maybe… I should go see that girl Kagome tomorrow, maybe that will help me get her out of my mind…_

-0-

The next morning, Inuyasha left his mother's room and walked over the receptionist's desk nearby.

"hey, I'm looking for the room of Kagome Higurashi." He said, the receptionist glanced up at him. "Kagome Higurashi?" she repeated. Inuyasha rolled his eyes and nodded.

The receptionist typed in her computer for a second before glancing back up at him and saying, "she's in room 110." She said. Inuyasha nodded and left without a word and made his way down the hallway, checking each door number until he reached 110.

"110, Kagome Higurashi." Inuyasha said, stopping at one of the doors. He took a deep breath and opened it.

Kagome was there, sitting in her hospital bed and eating her breakfast while watching TV. She looked at him as he came in, and her eyes widened.

"Inuyasha!" she said, Inuyasha blinked. She had actually remembered his name.

"why are you here?" Kagome asked, she nodded towards the empty chair by her bed. Inuyasha sat in the chair and turned to Kagome, she smiled at him, making his heart beat.

"so Inuyasha, are you going to tell me why you're here?" she asked again. Inuyasha blinked stupidly, then blushed.

"I came to see how you were doing, since you came to see my mother and all." She said, Kagome nodded.

"how is your mother by the way?" she asked, Inuyasha shook his head. "not too good, she's still in a coma, and the doctors have no idea when she'll regain conciousness." He said. Kagome frowned and placed a hand on Inuyasha shoulder.

"I'm so sorry, I know what it's like to lose a parent." She said, Inuyasha glanced up at her and she smiled slightly.

"my father." She said, "he died when I was real little." She said. Inuyasha nodded and glanced down at the floor. "mine too." He said. He heard a gasp, and then felt a pair of arms circle around him and hug him. He glanced over at Kagome, surprised, and saw her sitting next to him with her arms around him.

"I'm so sorry." She said, tears began spilling down her cheeks, and the salty smell of tears came to Inuyasha's sensitive nose. He immediately hugged her back.

"please don't cry. I hate seeing girls cry." He said, Kagome nodded and tried to stop the tears from falling.

"I'm sorry, I got all emotional." She said, she wiped the tears of her smooth skin.

"don't be. No one but my mother has ever cried to me before. Thank you." Inuyasha said, Kagome blinked in surprise, then nodded and smiled.

"I'm glad I could make you happy." She said. The two sat there for a while talking and enjoying wach other's company.

-----------------------------------------

Inuyasha came to visit Kagome often over the next two weeks, and the two would sit in Kagome's room for hours, talking and just enjoying their time together.

Inuyasha always brought Kagome news of his mother, if she had woken up yet, if she was doing any better. Anything, Kagome wanted to know anything that had happened. And two weeks after their first meeting, Inuyasha brought Kagome the greatest news of all.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha said, he rushed into her room and closed the door, his eyes shining in excitement.

Kagome glanced at him, wondering what could get him so excited.

"Kagome, my mother's awake!" Inuyasha said, Kagome gasped, her hands over her mouth.

"congratulations Inuyasha! How's she doing? Have you talked to her?" she asked. Inuyasha shook his head, "not yet! I wanted to come and see you first." He said. He offered Kagome his hand.

"com' on. I want you to meet her." He said, Kagome nodded and took Inuyasha's hand, slipping out of her hospital bed and following Inuyasha as he led her to his mother's room.

She was on life-support, so a nurse was standing next to her, watching the machines as Inuyasha and Kagome entered the room. Inuyasha led Kagome over to the bed, smiling down at his mother.

Izayoi's eyes were opened, and they seemed to brighten at the sight of Inuyasha.

"mother, this is my friend Kagome. She's a patient at the hospital too." He said, Izayoi smiled and nodded.

"Inu…yasha…" she said, Kagome gasped and smiled. "she said your name! She must be getting better!" she said. Inuyasha couldn't of been happier.

"Kagome!" a voice said, and Kagome's nurse Kaede walked in the room. She spotted Kagome and sighed in relief. "come on Kagome, it's time for your medicine." She said, Kagome nodded and followed Kaede out of the room. Smiling at Inuyasha as she did.

-------------------------------------

Inuyasha talked to his mother for hours, she was capable of speaking, but prefered listening to Inuyasha.

He told her all about Kagome, how he had first met her, how she had heart disease, and how she could still smiled even thought she only had a few months to live.

Izayoi listened carefully as he told her about Kagome, and one night, after Inuyasha had left, she beconed to nurse and asked her to write something for her.

-0-

Kagome hummed to herself as she colored pictures from a coloring book, right now she was coloring a picture of a dog with silver hair and gold eyes. The picture reminded her of Inuyasha.

Kaede suddenly entered the room, closing the door softly behind her. She didn't look happy.

"Kagome, I've got some news for you." She said, Kagome frowned. She knew it wasn't going to be happy. Recently the doctors had been doing more tests on her heart than usual, and Kagome feared the reason why.

Kaede took a deep breath. "Kagome, your heart is failing, and you need to go on life support." She said, she blinked back tears.

"Kagome, the doctors say you have about a week to live." She said. Kagome burst out crying, this is what she had feared the most, and now her nightmare was coming true.

----------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha whistled as he headed towards Kagome's room, cheery due to his mother's awakening. But little did he know that cheeryness was about to end.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha said, opening the door to Kagome's room. She was in there, but tears were slipping down her cheeks as Inuyhas entered. Inuyasha immediately raced over to her.

"Kagome? What's the matter? Why are you crying?" he asked. Kagome swallowed, sniffling as she turned to face Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, I have something to tell you." She said, Inuyasha nodded as she took a deep breath, wondering what could be going on.

"Inuyasha." Kagome began, "the doctor's say my heart is failing. They're putting me on life-support until I can get a transplant." She said, Inuyasha was confused.

"but doesn't that mean you'll be ok? If you get a transplant?" he said. Kagome let out a small sob, but she managed to keep a relaxed face.

"the doctor's say I probably won't live long enough to find a donor. Inuyasha, they said I have about a week to live!" she said, she let out a sob and buried her face against Inuyasha's chest. Inuyasha held her, feeling tears slip down his own face and onto Kagome's hair.

_What do I do now?_

----------------------------------------

Inuyasha sat on the bench at the nearby park and cried. Why him? First his mother, and now possibly even Kagome.

Izayoi had died two days ago, the same day Kagome had told Inuyasha about her heart. Inuyasha felt as if his own heart had died.

Reaching into his pocket, Inuyasha pulled out a small piece of paper and began reading it again. The nurse had given this to Inuyasha, explaining to him why his mother had decided not to use life-support.

_My dear son,_

_This is probably the most difficult thing I have ever had to write, but I think you will understand at the end._

_As you know by now, I have decided not to use life-support. Why? Because there is another life I can save, one that I can see has a huge place in your heart. Kagome Higurashi._

_By going off life-support, I will die, but in dying, my heart can be donated to Kagome and can save her life._

_She is young, and still has a life to live. Me? I have lived a long life, I had a husband who loved me and a son that I love more than anything on this earth. And I'm happy that I am able to save the life of the girl that saved the heart of my son._

_Inuyasha, donate my heart to Kagome. Let her live life the way she wants to, free of the hospital and the fear of dying. Help her to live a full life, that is my last wish._

_Good bye my sweet son, may we meet again someday in heaven._

_I love you,_

_Mother_

-----------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha returned to the hospital and explained to the doctors that his mother wanted to donate her heart to Kagome Higurashi. After a bit of paperwork, Kagome was prepared for surgery the next day.

At 8:05 the next morning, Kagome went under heart transplant surgery. Inuyasha sat with her the entire time before the surgery and waited with her family during the surgery. They could not thank him enough, and asked to repay Inuyasha by paying for his mother's funeral, saying it was the least they could do for his mother.

Kagome's heart surgery was a success, and a few weeks later, she was released from the hospital. She attended Izayoi's funeral with Inuyasha, his family and her family.

Soon after, she and Inuyasha started dating, and fell in love. A few years later, they got married at the age of 22 and 23, and a year after their wedding, had a daughter.

They named her Izayoi, after Inuyasha's mother, on Kagome's insistance. Inuyasha felt complete, his daughter's birth was one of the greatest days in his life, the day he felt complete. And as Kagome said on their wedding day.

"her heart lives on, maybe not physically, but in a way that will live on forever."

Her heart lives on…

The end.

---------------------------------------------------------

**So how was that? I can't remember how I got the idea, (I think it was a movie) but I've always wanted to write a story like this, but never got around to it. Right now, one of my lastest Inuyasha stories it called Freedom is power, it's basically an Inuyasha version of the movie Catwomen with a bit of a twist. I don't think there will be any pairings, Inuyasha might not even be in the fic, but I'm not sure yet.**

**How ya'll enjoyed this fic, see you in my next story! Don't forget to review if you want.**

**Anime Wildfire**


End file.
